


precious

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Spoilers for 140
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>rest,</i>
  <br/><i>our precious boy-king,</i>
  <br/><i>and we shall come to you soon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	precious

hey there baby boy  
what's it like  
as he gorges out your eyes  
with his beloved quinque

it's alright to sleep  
my precious dear  
sleep for a while  
as you relive  
the memory of your mother  
all over again

just remember  
just know  
we're coming  
we're coming for you  
our dear boy-king  
fallen  
yet not broken  
not yet  
never

we love you  
so sleep  
our precious emperor  
your crown a mop of white  
drenched with crimson  
your own blood  
you're bathed in.


End file.
